Jewel of Agrabah
by Dede42
Summary: Dr. Whooves and Derpy take a trip to Agrabah to find some unique silly for Rarity, who tags along, and they end up going on an adventure with a few certain favorite characters.
1. Chapter 1: UNEXPECTED TRIP

Adventures of Dr. Whooves: Jewel of Agrabah

A/N: Hey, everyone, I'll be posting the next chapter after this one gets posted since I have a shift at the movie theater tomorrow and hopefully I'll be able to post on Wednesday, but since that is the 4th of July here in the States, it might happen or it might not happen. If not, then you can expect more chapters on Thursday. Later! ;)

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE: UNEXPECTED TRIP**

It was a beautiful day in Ponyville and Derpy was helping Dr. Hooves with his machine since there wasn't a lot of mail to deliver that day. She handed him one of the crystals they'd gotten from the Pride Lands some months ago, and she watched as he inserted it inside the machine.

"Do you think that this machine will actually be able to detect strange readings not related to magic?" she asked.

"Of course it will," Dr. Hooves said confidently, installing the crystal and he shut the side of the machine. "Think about it, science provides explanations of things we never thought possible! Now, let's see if this will work." He turned the machine on and it began humming with lights flashing and the needles on the indicators flickered a bit. "So far so good."

"Those lights are pretty," Derpy commented, watching the flashing lights with fascination.

Dr. Hooves rolled his eyes and kept watching the machine, hoping that it would pick up something, and sighed when there was a knock at the front door. "Now _who_ could that be?" he grumbled and he went to see with the pegasus following him.

Moments after leaving the lab, the lights and indicators started going crazy with beeping noises, and a piece of paper came out with printed data on it.

* * *

Going to the door, where the knocking was continuing, Dr. Hooves opened it and found Rarity on his front step. "Hello, Rarity, can I help you with something?" he asked after greeting her and stepping aside so that she could enter his home.

"Actually, I was hoping that you knew where- Derpy! I was told you were probably here," said Rarity. "I have some news about the dress I'm making for you for the Gala."

"Really?" Derpy asked.

Dr. Hooves cleared his throat. "How about you both talk in the living room while I fix us all some tea?" he offered, and as the two lady ponies went to sit down, he went into the kitchen to fix the tea.

* * *

"Thank you, sir," Rarity said, graciously accepting a cup of tea with her magic and took a sip. "Mmm, a unique favor," she commented. "What is it called?"

"Ah, that is Wild Berry Zinger," Dr. Hooves answered. "I find it to be an excellent tea to serve when I have visitors."

"It's quite wonderful and I'd loved to know where you get it, Doctor," said the grey unicorn, sipping more of the tea.

"Of course," Dr. Hooves agreed. "Now, I believe that you came here to talk with Derpy about her dress for the Grand Galloping Gala?"

Rarity nodded and set her cup down on the table. "Yes, yes I did," she said and her expression turned sad. "Derpy, darling, I'm afraid that I don't have enough of the silk for your dress," she informed the pegasus and then explained what kind of silk she was talking about. "I thought I had enough of this unique silk that goes from light blue to a dark blue, but apparently most of it was ruined when that dog-creature messed up my shop."

"Oh, that's _horrible_ ," Derpy gasped, disappointed since she'd fallen in love with the sample that the grey unicorn had showed her when they had gone over what kind of dress she would wear to the Gala. "Is there any way that you can get more?"

"I'm afraid not, darling," Rarity confessed. "That particular silk comes all the way from Saddle Arabia, and it would take too long for a new shipment to come in. Derpy, dear, I think you and I best choose different fabric for your dress that might work, and I do have the samples here."

"Excuse me, Rarity," said Dr. Hooves and the grey unicorn looked at him. "Ah, where in Saddle Arabia did you get the silk from?" he inquired, getting an idea of how to help both ladies.

"From their capitol city, Agrabah," Rarity answered. "Why?"

' _Just the name I needed,'_ Dr. Hooves thought, finishing his tea and stood up. "Rarity, if you could excuse Derpy and I for a few minutes, there's something we need to attend to in the lab."

"Of course," the grey unicorn agreed, watching as he hurried the pegasus out of the room. _'What an odd pony.'_

* * *

Dr. Hooves hurried into the lab with Derpy and he skidded to a halt when he saw the flashing lights and the printed paper sticking out of the machine. "Oh! It looks like it works!" he exclaimed, pulling the paper out of the machine. "I wonder what it picked up?" he wondered, eager to check the results.

"Doc, why did you pull me away from Rarity?" Derpy asked.

"Huh?" Dr. Hooves looked up from the paper and gasped, remembering. "Oh! Right!" He put the paper aside. "Right, eh, you and I are going to take a quick trip to Agrabah to pick up that silk that Rarity needs for your dress. Come on!" And he went into the secret room to gain access to the TARDIS, and the pegasus followed, forgetting to shut the door behind her.

* * *

Back in the living room, Rarity was sipping some of the tea and checked the time on the nearby clock. _'Hmm, I wonder how much longer they will be?'_ she wondered. _'I still have a lot of work to do back at my shop, and I don't want to be late for the talent show to see what the Cutie Mark Crusaders will be putting on for their talent.'_

Deciding to see what the two ponies were doing, Rarity left the living room, looking round at the decoration choices in the hallway, noting that the items did create a clutter, but not a bad clutter. _'Chic controlled chaos,'_ she thought, and found herself in the lab. "Sweet Celestia," she muttered, staring at the clutter in the very brown room. "Needs more color in here at least."

Hearing muffled voices, the grey unicorn walked through the lab, following them to the still open door, and entered the hidden room. Her eyebrows shot upward when she saw the tall blue box with an open door, and she heard the voice of Dr. Hooves inside, along with Derpy.

 _`"Because of the distance, it can take several weeks for a delivery from Agrabah in Saddle Arabia,"`_ he was explaining. _`"So, you and I shall go back in time, place the order for the silk, and by the time we get back here, it will be arriving at my doorstep."`_

 _`"Do you really think this will work, Doc?"`_

Rarity crept to the open door and entered as Dr. Hooves answered, "Of course it will work." And her jaw dropped in shock when she saw the interior of the box. "Sweet Celestia!"

"Miss Rarity, I can-" Dr. Hooves began when the door suddenly slammed shut behind her and the column in the center of the console began moving. "Not again!" he groaned and turned to the console to get the TARDIS under control.

Derpy went to the grey unicorn, who was staring around in shock at the orange walls with blue lights, the stairs that went up and down from the platform she was standing on, and the gold-colored console with the blue column that was covered with all kinds of screens, knobs, switches, lights, and levers. "Are you ok, Rarity?" she asked, concerned.

Rarity didn't know what to say or even what to think. Finally she did a dramatic faint onto the metal floor, making both the pegasus and the Time Lord cringe.

"Um, Doc?"

"Oh dear."

* * *

After the TARDIS disappeared from the hidden room, the figure came out of hiding, went to the table that the paper was lying on, and snatched it up. _'Can't have him learn the truth too soon.'_ The figure then fiddled with the machine, and then disappeared from the lab as the machine smoked and sparked before dying completely.

Why did the figure take the paper and wreck the machine?

* * *

A/N: Now what could the TARDIS be up to? Later! ;) R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: ANCIENT AGRABAH

Adventures of Dr. Whooves: Jewel of Agrabah

A/N: And here's the second chapter! See you all either Wednesday or Thursday! Later! ;)

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO: ANCIENT AGRABAH**

Agrabah, a _very_ long time ago…

The sun was starting to rise above the desert that surrounded the city of Agrabah, capitol of Saddle Arabia. As the inhabitants began waking up to start their day with the merchants preparing to open their booths, over at the palace, the guards on night duty were heading to bed while the guards for morning duty took their place.

The palace was tall and massive with multiple towers. It was mostly white with golden dome roofs, surrounded by a grand garden filled with all kinds of plants, fountains, and it was surrounded on all sides by a tall white wall with a single large gate.

* * *

Inside the palace, the Sultan was already seated on his throne, and he was an Earth pony that was on the short side, plump, had medium brown skin, white hair and beard, brown eyes, he had a gold turban cutie mark, and he wore a gold turban with a ruby and a blue feather and gold clothing with blue highlights.

Princess Jasmine and Aladdin had left with the Magic Carpet to go on a trading trip to the Crystal Empire, and he was looking forward to a few weeks of where he could play his toys while attending to his royal duties. He was looking over his schedule when the doors to the throne room banged open and the captain of the royal guard, Razoul entered with his usual grim expression.

Razoul was an Earth pony with brown skin, black hair and goatee, dark eyes, a scimitar cutie mark, and he wore a white turban with a ruby and a gold feather that was upside down, gold bands on his forelegs, a black shirt, a red belt, and puffy white pants. He'd been the captain of the royal guard for a long time and he made sure that the streets of Agrabah were kept safe, especially from thieves, or as he liked to call them sewer rats.

"Yes, Captain Razoul?" the Sultan asked, already foreseeing a full disruption to his own plans if the pony before him had his usual complaints. _'Please don't have anything to complain about,_ please _.'_

"Your Highness," said Razoul with a bow. "I have received world that Princess Jasmine and Aladdin have reached the Crystal Empire safely. And I will be taking the time to do some training with the new recruits."

The Sultan nodded, relieved that he wasn't going to have to talk his captain out of something dumb for once. "Thank you for the report, Captain."

Razoul bowed again and left the room. He was looking forward to training the new members of the royal guards and have a certain sewer rat out of his mane. Yes, Aladdin was a good colt and had had saved Agrabah many times, but it was going to be a _long_ time before he believed that this particular pony didn't have anything nasty planned for the royal family.

* * *

In a different part of the palace and in a room of one of the towers, a parrot with red feathers, a golden beak, small claws, a white face, gold eyes, blue wingtips, and a purple tail, was fast asleep on a blue cushion. His name was Iago and he was having one of his favorite dreams about being rich and powerful.

On a nearby red cushion, and fast asleep, was a slender monkey with copper skin, dark eyes, and wore a red vest while on a nearby hook was a red fez with a purple bottom. His name was Abu and he was a good friend of Aladdin.

Resting on a nearby table was a gold lamp, which began shaking a little, and then stream of blue smoke came out of the tip, pouring into the room and soon it transformed into a male unicorn with blue skin, a curly black beard, a black mane in a ponytail, a black tail, black eyes, pointed ears, a gold lamp cutie mark, and he wore one gold earring, used a gold bead to keep his ponytail in place, and gold cuffs on his forelegs.

Stretching and yawning, the Genie flew over to Abu and poked the monkey until he woke up, and he avoid the swatting paws. "Mornin', pal, ready for some fun?" he asked eagerly since he had a plan full of fun for the three of them while Aladdin and Princess Jasmine were away on business.

Abu nodded and chattered excitedly while popping his fez onto his head and then jumped over to Iago, shaking the parrot awake.

"Hey! Stop that! Scat!" Iago protested, batting the monkey away and yawned, stretching his wings. "Jeeze, we _finally_ get to sleep in, and you _had_ to wake me up," he complained, standing and smoothing down his feathers.

"What and pass up a chance to start playing another exciting adventure of _Angels and Labyrinths_?" the Genie asked, magically producing a flat box that had a photo of a labyrinth and different characters on it. "I've been working on a whole new quest for the three of us."

Iago made a face, recalling the last time that he'd been talked into playing one of the quests for that particular RPG game. Yes, it was fun and he did come up with a good character, but when it came to certain things _within_ the quests, then it got a bit out of hoof. "Uh, you _sure_ you want to play after the last time?" he asked uncertainly. "We nearly blew the actual roof off the palace, and the Sultan wasn't happy with us."

"Don't _worry,_ my friend," the Genie promised. "This time, we'll be playing in a location _outside_ the palace. Come on!" He grabbed the parrot before he could protest, handed Abu the game as the monkey hopped onto his back, and he shot out the window. "It's time for an _adventure!_ Wahoo!"

"I don't wanna play!"

* * *

Meanwhile in the TARDIS, Rarity was regaining consciousness and when she first opened her eyes, she was confused to find herself on a floor that was part metal with glass panels, where she could see an orange floor below her. "Ooh, I just had the strangest dream," she moaned, sitting up and saw the console again. "Or maybe I'm still dreaming."

"It's no dream, Miss Rarity," Dr. Whooves assured her, helping her up and into a nearby chair while Derpy brought the grey unicorn a glass of water. "You are inside my TARDIS, which I hadn't intended to happen."

"TARDIS?" Rarity repeated after carefully sipping some of the water. "What kind of name is TARDIS and who are you really, Doctor? Are you even a _pony_?"

The Time Lord sighed, running a hoof through his mane. "The TARDIS is my time machine and it stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space," he explained. "I _am_ a pony, but I'm not from Equestria, not originally. I come from another world called Gallifrey, and my people are known as Time Lords."

Rarity stared at him for a long moment and then she began laughing hard enough for tears to leak out of her eyes while she magically set the glass aside so that she wouldn't spill the water. "Oh! Oh! That's a _wonderful_ joke!" she laughed.

"It's _not_ a joke," Dr. Whooves insisted. "Right now the three of us are traveling through the Time Vortex to Agrabah, and that isn't what I had intended, but the TARDIS, she seems to think we need to go back in time." He shot a look at the console and the column still moving up and down.

Having managed to calm down, Rarity turned to Derpy, who was hovering nearby. "Derpy, dear, he _is_ joking, isn't he?" she asked hopefully.

"No, Doc's telling the truth," the pegasus replied brightly as the column began slowing down. "Oh! It looks like we're landing."

Deciding that she had had heard enough silliness, Rarity got to her hooves and, as the column finally stopped moving, she went straight to the doors. "Well, enjoy your pretend game, darlings," she said crisply. "I have much more _important_ things to do with my time, and I'll talk with you later about your dress, Derpy."

"Wait!" Dr. Whooves shouted, chasing after the grey unicorn as she magically opened the door and stepped outside as sunlight spilled into the time machine. He reached the door as there was a shocked scream, and he stepped outside, too. "Great whickering stallions!"

* * *

When Derpy also exited the TARDIS, her jaw dropped when she saw that they were on top of a building, and in the distance was the palace. "Is this Agrabah, Doc?" she asked, stunned since it didn't look like any of the pictures she'd seen in books.

"Yes, this is Agrabah," the Time Lord confirmed, covering his face with his hoof. "Only, this is _ancient_ Agrabah, back during the early days."

"We – we – we _did_ travel back in time?" Rarity asked, finally finding her voice after staring around at the city below them and at the palace in the distance with its gold roofs glittering in the sunlight. "You – you were telling the truth!"

Dr. Whooves nodded. "Yes, and as I said before, coming to this time _wasn't_ what I had in mind," he responded. "Come, back to the TARDIS so we can go to _present day_ Agrabah and get that silk," he ordered, turning to go back inside the time machine.

"Wait!" Rarity shouted, making the Time Lord jump. "Darling, why go to the _present_ , when we can visit Agrabah as it is _now?_ " she asked eagerly.

"Firstly, I was about to make an important scientific breakthrough," Dr. Whooves answered, facing the grey unicorn. "And second, I _highly_ doubt that ancient Agrabah has the type of silk you need for Miss Derpy's dress."

"That's where you would be wrong, darling," Rarity said smugly. "I know for a _fact_ that the silk I need _does_ exist in ancient Agrabah. You see, I took a history class on fashion when I was a filly after I got my cutie mark, and in that class, I learned that the stallion who created the silk was living in Agrabah back in ancient times, and that the rich and the royals were among those who would buy the silk."

The Time Lord stared at the grey unicorn, shocked that she knew something that he didn't. "Well, um, well," he stammered and then sighed, hanging his head. "Very well, we shall visit Agrabah long enough so that you can find the silk, and nothing else. Do you understand, Miss Rarity?"

"Oh of course, Doctor," Rarity agreed with a big and eager smile. "Now, if we are to blend in, a change of clothing is in order I expect," she added, figuring that his bowtie wouldn't go well with the inhabitants of the city.

"Indeed," Dr. Whooves agreed. "The last thing any of us needs is to stir up trouble. This way, come along, Miss Rarity, Miss Derpy." And he went back into the TARDIS to take them to the wardrobe room.

"Oh, do we _really_ have to dress up again, Doc?" Derpy asked unhappily since she hadn't enjoyed wearing that dress when they had been in London previously.

"Of course we do, darling," the grey unicorn said, ushering the pegasus back into the time machine. "Good first impressions are _very_ important."

"Oh, all right."

* * *

A/N: I hope you like the twist I threw in by making certain characters ponies. And this does take place some time after _The Return of Jafar_ and during the _Aladdin_ TV series. Later! ;) R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: EVIL TEAM UP

Adventures of Dr. Whooves: Jewel of Agrabah

A/N: Please don't arrest me! I didn't mean to yell at the CMCs, but I was worried that they would wreck my computer and I wouldn't be able to update! Wah!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_ or _Aladdin_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE: EVIL TEAM UP**

In a different part of the city, an overweight Earth pony with light brown skin, black hair and goatee, dark brown eyes, a sword cutie mark, and he wore gray clothing with a purple vest, a red belt, and an unusual pink/red turban. His name was Abis Mal and he was a thief that had been trying for years to take over Agrabah without any luck.

Right now he was cackling over his latest scheme and sharing it with his only aide, a slender pegasus with brown skin, dark eyes, was bald saved for a short black mustache, book cutie mark, and he wore tanned clothing with a dark green vest, gold earrings, and a white turban. His name was Haroud Hazi Bin, and he was certain that his boss's latest plan would fail.

"I'm telling you, Haroud," Abis Mal said with an evil smile as he held up a sealed clay jar he'd obtained through questionable methods, "with the contents of this jar, I will _finally_ take over and rule Agrabah."

"If you say so, sir," Haroud Hazi Bin said skeptically, having heard the claims before, and usually before the thief was defeated by Aladdin and his friends.

Abis Mal shot the pegasus a look before setting the jar on a table and tried to remove the seal to obtain the contents. "Come on – open you darn thing, open!"

 _`"It won't work,"`_ said a mysterious voice with a snide tone.

Both Abis Mal and Haroud Hazi Bin jumped and looked around for the source of the voice. "Who said that?"

There was a flash of light and a cat-like being appeared before the two ponies. She was tall with grey fur, green eyes, black hair, and she wore a ruby dress with gold cuffs and a gold Egyptian-like headdress. "I said that it won't work," she repeated, smirking as they both jumped. "There is only dirt in that jar, and it won't do a single thing to help you take over Agrabah."

"And who are _you?_ " Abis Mal demanded, glaring at the cat-like figure.

"My name is Mirage," Mirage answered. "I am the Queen of Evil and ruler of Morbia."

"Oh my, I have heard of you," said Haroud Hazi Bin with an alarmed expression. "Sir, we best leave now." And he tried to steer his fellow pony toward the nearest door.

Abis Mal scoffed and pulled away from his aid to face Mirage. "Listen, lady, I ain't heard of you, and I don't need _you_ to tell me that I bought a dud." He then broke the seal and removed the lid – only to find that the jar was indeed filled with dirt and nothing else. "What the-?"

"Told you so," said Mirage with a smirk.

Growling, Abis Mal tossed the useless jar aside and he pulled out his sword, advancing toward the cat-woman. "What did you do with my magic dust?" he demanded, positive that she had something to do with the dirt in the jar.

"I had _nothing_ to do with the contents of that jar," Mirage retorted, magically turning his sword into a rubber toy version with a wave of her hand. "The person that sold it to you, _lied_ about what it contained. You tricked yourself."

"Grrr," said Abis Mal, tossing aside his useless sword and turned away, huffing. "Great, all that time and money _wasted_. Now how am I suppose to take over Agrabah?"

"I could help you, Abis Mal," Mirage suggested lightly and he turned to look at her. "You see, I too have interest in Agrabah, especially with the downfall of Aladdin and his _friends_."

Realizing that his boss was actually listening to her, Haroud Hazi Bin immediately began protesting. "Sir, I _really_ don't think that you should listen to her."

"Hush, Haroud," said Abis Mal. "So, what do you have in mind?" he inquired and she smiled evilly.

* * *

Meanwhile in the market place, Dr. Whooves, who was wearing a white shirt under a red vest inlaid with gold thread, baggy white pants with a gold belt, and a red fez on his head, was looking around with mild interest with Derpy, who was wearing a pale yellow blouse with a gold flower pattern on the sleeves and neck, a pale yellow headband with gold coins, a pale yellow skirt with the same gold flower pattern, and gold earrings in her ears, and Rarity was wearing a blue/green blouse with a gold flower pattern, a blue/green headband with gold coins, a blue/green skirt with the same gold flower pattern, and emerald earrings in her ears.

' _I never should've let Rarity near the wardrobe room,'_ the Time Lord thought sourly since the moment that the grey unicorn had stepped into the massive room, she'd insisted on reorganizing all of the clothing and accessories so that things could be found more easily. _'It was fine just the way it was!'_

"Ah, just take in the beauty and the smells," said Rarity with a delighted expression as she looked around the market place. "Mmm, truly wonderful."

"Miss Rarity, I know that this is truly wonderful," said Dr. Whooves, "but don't you think we should find the maker of that silk?"

"Oh, of course," Rarity agreed and approached a slightly overweight pegasus that was manning a produce stand. "Excuse me, sir."

The pegasus turned to her. "Yes, ma'am?" he asked politely.

"I was wondering if you know of a stallion that makes unique silks?" the grey unicorn politely inquired.

"Ah, you must mean Silk Cuff," said the pegasus and he gestured toward a nearby street. "Go down that road and you will find his shop, _Fine Silks and Other Cloths_. Is there anything I can do for you, ma'am?"

Rarity glanced at the produce stand and realized that she hadn't eaten anything since that morning. "Some of those fine-looking apples would be grand," she suggested and as the shopkeeper selected five red apples to put in a cloth bag, she took out of a special bag that the Time Lord had told her would provide any money needed, ten gold bits, and she gave them to the pegasus in exchange of the apples. "Thank you, good sir."

"You are quite welcome, ma'am," said the shopkeeper with a smile, especially since he would normally only take five bits for five apples, but the extra money was a nice change. _'What a lovely and generous woman.'_

* * *

After snacking on three of the apples and giving the last two to a pair of hungry-looking fillies, the three ponies walked along the street that had all kinds of shops until they reached the shop that had the _Fine Silks and Other Cloths_ sign on it, and on display were all kinds of fabric.

* * *

They entered the shop, where they found more fabric on display and organizing some rolls of colorful silk was a unicorn stallion with chocolate brown skin, purple eyes, black hair and mustache, a pair of scissors as a cutie mark, and he wore a purple shirt, a dark blue vest, baggy purple pants with a blue belt, and a white turban inlaid with purple and blue thread.

Silk Cuff finished organizing the rolls of silk and turned to greet them. "Welcome, I am Silk Cuff," he said politely. "What can I do for you gentlecolt and gentlemares?"

"My name is Rarity," said Rarity with a gracious smile, "and I was hoping you could provide me with a certain kind of silk that I am in need of."

"Of course, Miss Rarity," said Silk Cuff. "Any particular color?"

As the two unicorns spoke and went over the fabric, Dr. Whooves and Derpy stepped back outside to look around, figuring that it would take their friend a while to get what she needed, and the Time Lord was about to suggest that they look for a place for lunch when the Genie flew overhead with Abu and Iago.

"What was that?" Derpy asked, watching the trio fly by.

"I don't know," said Dr. Whooves, watching them with interest. "Shall we go see?"

"What about R-?" Derpy began when the grey unicorn came out of the shop with her saddlebags filled with all kinds of silk. "Done already?"

Rarity nodded. "Oh yes, and I was able to get the silk I needed, along with a few other kinds of silk he'd invented," she informed them, pleased with herself. "Now, what should we do next? Maybe lunch?"

"Miss Derpy and I were thinking the same thing," the Time Lord agreed, looking in the direction that the Genie had gone. "Maybe, we can find a place down this way. Come long." He started down the street with Derpy and Rarity following him.

* * *

"Here we go!" The Genie landed in a courtyard and Abu hopped off his back as they were joined by Iago. "The _perfect_ spot!"

" _This_ is where we're playing our game?" the parrot asked skeptically, eying the courtyard, which had a few dead plants and crumbling stone benches. "This place is a wreck!"

"And it's _perfect_ because there won't be any pony around to be annoyed by our game," said the Genie cheerfully, taking the game from the monkey and set it up in the middle of the courtyard.

Iago didn't look convinced as he sat down next to the board with his character papers, dice, and action figure. "If you say so," he grumbled. "All right, what's the quest we're going on this time?"

Grinning, the Genie finished setting up both the game board, which was shaped like a labyrinth, and the game master board he used to hide the book, papers, dice, and other items needed for the game. He glanced at Abu, who was reading with his own stuff, and then he did a quick check of the quest he'd come up with after doing _a lot_ of research.

"Ok, as you will recall," he began. "We had just finished defeating the _terrible_ and _horrible_ Mass Berserker!" And both animals shivered a bit when he held up the model of an ogre-like monster with six arms. "Today," he continued, putting the model down, "our quest will be to find and recovering the long missing Jewel of Agrabah. This jewel was given to the first Sultan of Agrabah, and it was passed down from ruler to ruler until it was lost when the city came under attack two centuries ago."

Iago yawned. "You know, the _only_ interesting thing in this quest is that jewel," he remarked. "But since it isn't _real_ -"

"Actually, I was going through the archives at the palace, and I found all this neat stuff about the Jewel of Agrabah," said the Genie. "The jewel really _did_ exist."

Iago perked up when he heard that. " _Really_?" he asked eagerly, and the Genie nodded. "Well, then, please continue so that we can start this quest."

Beaming, the Genie did resume the story telling. "The Sultan of Agrabah wishes for the missing jewel to be recovered, and so we must search the labyrinth under the city to find it…"

* * *

Unknown to the trio, they were being watched from above by Abis Mal and Mirage. Haroud Hazi Bin had chosen to sit this one out since he didn't think teaming up with the evil cat woman was a very good idea, but his boss wouldn't listen to him.

"Darn, that _isn't_ Aladdin," Abis Mal complained. "It's just three of his lousy friends. I'm out." And he turned to leave.

Mirage quickly blocked his way. "No, this is _purfect_ ," she said with an evil smile. "You heard the Genie. The Jewel of Agrabah is missing, and if we use them and their game, then imagine what will happen if _you_ were to find it?"

Abis Mal hesitated for a moment and then he grinned. "Ah, I get it," he said. "If we can find the jewel, then taking control of Agrabah will be so much _easier_. I _like_ it!"

"I knew you would."

* * *

A/N: Uh oh, now what could Abis Mal and Mirage be up to? Later! ;) R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 4: ODD ENCOUNTERS

Adventures of Dr. Whooves: Jewel of Agrabah

A/N: I don't hate anybody and I respect that we all have different likes and dislikes when it come to Disney movies and TV shows, Roleplayer48. This will be my last update for today, and I hope that you will keep reading to the end since I will say that there is a total of eight chapters. Sunrise Blossom, I know that you and Fluttershy had a great time with Roleplayer48 and I can't wait to hear what kind of movies you three watched. Later! ;)

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FOUR: ODD ENCOUNTERS**

Meanwhile, Dr. Whooves was hurrying through the streets of the city with Derpy flying after him and Rarity was running to keep up while wondering what they were doing, and where they were going.

"I thought we were going to have lunch!" she called after the Time Lord, glad that she'd put a lightweight spell on her saddlebags so that she could carry them easier. "Where are we going, Doctor?"

Dr. Whooves didn't answer and when they got near the edge of the city, he duck into a building, and both ponies followed him. He trotted through the empty house to the back, where there was an opening that lead to the courtyard, and he saw the Genie, the parrot, and the monkey gathered around a game. _'A_ Genie _! I knew it!'_

Derpy and Rarity came up next to him, and peered through the opening to the courtyard to see what the Time Lord was looking at.

"Ok, now that I've explained our quest, are you both ready?" the Genie asked eagerly.

"Inezel the rogue is ready," said Iago, placing a figure shaped like a angel onto the entrance to the labyrinth.

Abu chattered excitedly and set a figure shaped like an angel with tiger stripes. This was his character Anrel, a fighter.

"And I, Yanron the warlock, am also ready," said the Genie energetically, setting his angel shaped figure on the board. "Now just add a bit of magic…" his horn glowed yellow and both the labyrinth and the figures grew bigger with the figures coming to life. "Ta da!"

Abu jumped up and down, chatting with excitement while Iago had an eager expression on his face. "All right, let's get this quest started already."

The Genie nodded, but instead of setting up the first part of the quest, he turned to the three ponies. "Would you three like to join us?" he offered.

Dr. Whooves blinked and Rarity was taken aback by the offer, but Derpy trotted into the courtyard.

"Sure! I would like to play," said the pegasus.

Rarity magically tugged her back. "Thank you for the kind offer, sir," she said politely, "but we have _far_ too much to do to-"

"What an _excellent_ idea," Dr. Whooves interrupted, and the grey unicorn reluctantly freed Derpy. "We would very much like to play," he added and joined them, Rarity reluctantly did the same, setting her saddlebags in a safe place.

"Hi there," said the Genie with a big smile, vigorously shaking the Time Lord's hoof. "I'm Genie, that's Abu, and he's Iago. Welcome to Agrabah."

Dr. Whooves adjusted his fez, which had almost fallen off his head, and smiled in return. "Thank you, sir," he said. "I am Dr. Whooves, and this is Derpy and Rarity. So, what kind of game are you playing here?" he inquired, looking at the enlarged game board with interest.

The Genie explained how they were playing a role acting game called _Labyrinths and Angels_ , where they created their own characters to take part in quests that he, the game master, came up with, and he eagerly presented the three ponies character sheets and booklets so that they could design their own angel characters with different kinds of abilities, skills, weapons, how strong they can be, what their weaknesses, and so on.

Working together, the three ponies came up with the following angels: Dr. Whooves came up with Zimpal, an angel that came to the world of the Labyrinths and became a ranger to aid others. Derpy came up with Comris, an angel that came to the world of the Labyrinths and became a paladin to aid others. Rarity came up with Mirel, an angel that came to the world of the Labyrinths and became a sorceress to learn how to use magic to aid others.

The Genie looked over their character sheets, nodded, and then he created the pegasus shaped figures, placing them on the enchanted board, where they grew and came alive. "Now that our characters are all set up," he said cheerfully. "We can start our question for the Jewel of Agrabah." He picked up the correct sheet and began reading aloud.

"You are in a small village when you are approached by a soldier, who says that he is from Agrabah and that the Sultan is in need of your services. Do you go with him or do you refuse?" And as the Genie read, a solider appeared before the angels, who begin to converse among themselves.

Dr. Whooves looked at the others. "What do you think?" he inquired. "Should we accept the quest or refuse?"

"I say we go for it," said Iago and Abu agreed in his own way.

"I want to go on the quest," Derpy said eagerly. "Sounds exciting."

"A chance to find a jewel, of course we should go with the soldier," Rarity agreed.

Nodding, the Time Lord turned to the Genie. "We all agree to go with the soldier. What about you, Yanron?"

The Genie grinned. "Of course I want to go on the quest, too," he agreed, magically scooped up two multi-sided dice and rolled them. "Fifteen, the team goes with the soldier to see the Sultan in Agrabah." And the board shifted to show the throne room of the palace, where the Sultan appeared before the group. "The Sultan explains to you that the Jewel of Agrabah is missing and needs to be found in a labyrinth located deep beneath the city. The entrance had been recently uncovered and no pony who had entered had ever returned. He begs you to find the jewel in return for a royal reward."

"Of course, your Highness," said Rarity, getting into character. "It would be a great honor to find your missing jewel and restore it to you."

The Genie rolled the dice again. "19, the Sultan is delighted that you will enter the labyrinth to find the jewel, and he sends you to where the entrance is located." He was about to read more, when there was a rumbling sound and the group was alarmed when a crack appeared on one side, circling them, and then dropped out of sight.

Exchanging startled looks, the group screamed as they plunged into the hole, disappearing from sight, and the missing ground was restored with only the saddlebags remaining to show that anypony had been there.

Both Mirage and Abis Mal came out of hiding and grinned at each other. The arrival of the other three ponies had been unexpected, but they figured that the more ponies that played the game, the sooner they would have the real Jewel of Agrabah in their grasp.

* * *

A/N: Cliffy time! ;) R&R everyone!


	5. Chapter 5: PLAYING FOR REAL

Adventures of Dr. Whooves: Jewel of Agrabah

A/N: (A 4th of July party is going on in the backyard and every person, pony, and other creatures are having a grand old time.)

Dede42: (to the camera) Happy 4th of July for those who celebrate it! Pinkie, do you have the treats for Roleplayer48?

Pinkie Pie: (pops up with a tray of goodies on her tail) Right here!

Dede42: Great! And I hope you will keep reading this story since it's full of surprises, Roleplayer48! See you tomorrow! ;)

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER FIVE: PLAYING FOR REAL**

The group screamed as they fell through darkness and when the Genie saw that there was a hard surface racing toward them, he immediately transformed himself into a massive cushion, and when he landed, he was able to catch the others. The three ponies, the monkey, and the parrot bounced a bit before settling.

Dr. Whooves slid off and didn't protest when Abu hopped onto his back, Rarity slid down as well, while Derpy and Iago both flew to the ground with the parrot landing on the pegasus' back. The Genie turned back into his unicorn form and frowned when he saw that they were in some kind of underground chamber, and there was no sign of the game.

"Hmm, somepony brought us down here," he guessed. "And this type of magic is eerily familiar."

Just then, there was an evil laughter echoing around them, and torches suddenly sprang to life on the walls, revealing that ahead of them was a stone archway with a set of wooden doors in it, and then the evil cat lady appeared, still laughing.

"Mirage!" Iago yelped and duck inside Derpy's mane while Abu yelped fearfully, trying to hide behind the Time Lord's mane.

The Genie immediately positioned himself in front of his new friends, glaring at Mirage. "What are you up to, Mirage?" he demanded. "Didn't learn your lesson when Al stopped your plan to put all of Agrabah in an eternal sleep last time?"

Mirage laughed. "Oh, you silly, _silly_ Genie," she mocked. "You think I would give up _so_ easily? I, the _queen_ of Morbia? I think _not_." She smirked. "I saw your little game earlier, and I thought I could liven it up a bit." She snapped her fingers and life-sized versions of the angels appeared with gold/red braces appearing on their arms, and identical gold/red braces appeared on the forelegs of the four ponies, on the monkey's wrist, and on the parrot's leg. "These braces will allow you to control your characters, but they _do_ come with a twist, which I'll let you figure out on your own." She then laughed and disappeared.

"Who _was_ that strange woman?" Rarity inquired, frowning at the brace since it _so_ didn't go with her outfit.

"She's an _evil_ sorceress named Mirage," Iago informed them, coming out of his hiding place. "She's evil incarnate, even eviler then my own former master, Jafar, and since she has us in one of her traps, we're doomed."

Dr. Whooves took out his sonic screwdriver and did a scan of the entrance, but he frowned when he couldn't pick up anything about the labyrinth beyond. "Darn magic," he grumbled, putting his device away. "Clearly, the only way we can get out of this is to solve the labyrinth and find the jewel."

"Like I said," Iago complained, "we're _doomed_."

"Doc, do you think we can find the Jewel of Agrabah?" Derpy wondered.

"As long as we play the game, then we can," the Time Lord promised.

The Genie nodded. "Ok, since _Labyrinths and Angels_ is now real, we'll play it that way," he agreed. "Come on."

The group approached the doors and they opened on their own, revealing the labyrinth beyond, and there was a short, hooded figure waiting for them.

"Welcome," said the figure with a cackle. "Welcome to the Labyrinth of Agrabah, where many have enter, and _none_ have returned… _alive_. What do you seek, travelers?"

Rolling his eyes, Iago flew over and landed on the Genie's shoulder. He opened his mouth to speak, and he was surprised when his character spoke instead.

"We are here to find the Jewel of Agrabah," said Inezel in a strong voice as he drew his sword. "Let us pass, or my blade will taste your blood."

"Whoa," the parrot muttered, since that was close to what he was going to say himself.

"There is no need for threats, my friend," said the figure, gesturing to the three paths that lead before them, each leading into the labyrinth. "I am merely here to show you what lays before you, not to stop you."

Mirel began speaking when Rarity opened her own mouth. "Thank you, good sir," she said politely while shooting Inezel a look. "Which way would you suggest we go to start our search?"

"I have not been in the labyrinth myself," said the figure. "But I do know that all paths leads to danger, are filled with traps, and all kinds of monsters that I have heard moving and roaring in there."

"Be as that may," said Zimpal when Dr. Whooves tried to speak. "We promised the Sultan that we would find the jewel, and that is what we shall do."

"Yes," said Anrel in response to Abu's chattering. "This is our quest."

The figure nodded and gestured to the three paths. "Choose your path, and I wish you all luck." The figure then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Which way should we go?" Derpy wondered. "Should we split up?"

The Genie shook his head. "Splitting up is never a good idea," he stated. "We'll do this as a team." He looked between the three paths, noting that each had a different symbol above the openings, and he pointed to the middle one, which had a symbol shaped like the blue diamond ring that the Sultan wore. "That's the symbol of the Sultan, so that's the route we should try first."

Agreeing, their characters entered the pathway and the group followed after them. After they were gone, the figure reappeared and removed the hood to reveal that it was actually Abis Mal, and he cackled. "Ooh, this is going even better then you promised."

Mirage appeared next to him. "Of course it is," she agreed, "and given enough time, they'll find the jewel or die trying." And they both laughed evilly.

* * *

Meanwhile in the labyrinth, the team were making their way and they were being careful since they didn't know what kind of traps or creatures Mirage could've come up with for them to fight when the time came.

"Egh," said Rarity, looking around with disgust at the walls of the labyrinth, which were covered with vines and moss. "You think she could've cleaned this place up before setting it up."

"Like I said, Mirage is evil incarnate," said Iago, flying alongside the grey unicorn. "And who knows what she has planned."

"Doc, I'm scared," Derpy confessed, looking around uneasily. "I want to go home."

"And we will, Derpy," Dr. Whooves promised. "Once this game is over, we can go home. And there's nothing wrong with being scared. You see, fear makes companions of all of us."

Derpy looked at him, surprised. "I never thought once you were afraid."

"Fear is with all of us, and always will be," said the Time Lord with a reassuring smile. "Just like that other sensation that lives with it."

"What's that?" the pegasus asked, curious.

"Hope."

* * *

As the two ponies talked, the group exited the corridor and found themselves in a large space that had multiple openings going in all kinds of directions.

Abu chattered with a perplex expression on his face and Iago translated. "So, which way do we go now?"

"Hmm." Genie looked between the openings, which weren't marked this time, and so he took a step toward one of them, and a massive curvy symbol appeared on the ground, followed by a loud rumbling sound. "Uh oh…" And he quickly backed up.

The curvy symbol flashed and disappeared, and in its' place, was a large creature with a goat's head, a lion's head, a dragon's head, dragon wings, and a scorpion tail. All three heads roared, hissed, and it advanced toward the team.

"It's a Chimera!" Rarity shrieked and she turned to run, but the way they came in was suddenly blocked by an iron gate. "We're _doomed_!" she wailed.

"No, this is our first challenge," said the Genie. "We've got to get pass the Chimera in order to move forward." He looked up at his character and Yanron stepped forward, conjuring a fireball as he took to the air.

Flapping his blue wings Yanron threw the fireball at the Chimera, which dodged the attack, and it also took to the air, heading for the warlock angel. The five angels also took to the air, and soon a pitch battle was taking place between the angles and the Chimera. The group below watched as the angels fought against the Chimera, and when the creature lashed out with its' tail, it managed to graze the wing of the angel Comris, and both she and Derpy cried out in pain.

"Derpy!" Dr. Whooves gasped, for on the left wing of Comris, there was an angry red cut, and the same cut was on the pegasus' left wing. "Great whickering stallions! When our characters get hurt, _we_ get hurt, too!" he realized.

"And whenever our characters get hurt, they lose life points," Genie added. "So, if they dropped to zero before we win the game…" he didn't finish the thought, but the others already knew what he meant.

If their characters died, then they would die, too. How were they going to get past the Chimera if they got hurt whenever their characters got hurt?

* * *

A/N: Uh oh! Will they be able to defeat the monster? Stay tune at the same pony time at the same pony channel! R&R everyone!


	6. Chapter 6: TEAM WORK TIME

Adventures of Dr. Whooves: Jewel of Agrabah

A/N: Here's the next chapter, and just so you all know, my life hasn't been perfect either and there's been times when I've wanted to end my life too. Goodbye!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER SIX: TEAM WORK TIME**

As the battle continued above the group, they were all experiencing the pain from the injuries that their characters were receiving, and it was looking like the six angels were going to lose the fight against the Chimera.

Dr. Whooves watched the fight and noted that whenever something made out of fire hit the Chimera, it didn't even affect it. _'It's immune to fire,'_ he realized. "That's it!" he exclaimed. "Because the creature is part dragon, it can't be affected by fire!"

The Genie did a hoof-palm. "Of course," he groaned. "And nothing related to air will work either, so that means either something with Earth or water. Rarity, your character and my character are both magical, so we need to combine our magic to slow the Chimera long enough for the others to destroy it."

Rarity nodded. "Agreed." They quickly discussed which spell they could use, and then looked up at their characters.

Yanron began summoning an orb of water while Mirel summoned an orb of dirt, and they combined the two orbs, which started glowing brown, and they threw the large orb at the Chimera, covering its' wings with thick mud. The creature struggled to stay in the air, but the mud pulled it down to the ground, and it landed with a loud thud.

The team of angels then dove downward and they used their respective weapons to take out the Chimera, which disappeared in a puff of smoke and a howl of pain. Comris then used her magic to heal them of their injuries, and this meant that the injuries were no longer on the group either.

"Whew, if that was just round one, I'd hate to think what the other rounds will be like," Iago remarked, feeling drained even though his character had fought instead.

Abu noticed that there was something lying in the middle of the ground and he quickly picked it up, presenting it to the ground: it was a smooth white stone with the blue diamond symbol on the front.

"A marker!" the Genie exclaimed, excited as he took the stone. "When the Chimera was defeated, it left behind this marker, which will help guide us to the next phase of the game." He moved to the center of the room and held up the marker as he rotated in a circle, and when he was halfway through, the marker began glowing. "There."

The group and their characters entered the chosen pathway, and they were guided by the light of the marker. Unknown to them, Mirage and Abis Mal had seen the whole thing, and the pony was frowning since it'd look like the group would've been killed off.

"You _had_ to throw a Chimera at them first?" he demanded of the cat lady. "Seriously? That thing could've _killed_ them."

"Not to worry," Mirage said reassuringly. "As much as I would like to see the end of Aladdin's friends, I wouldn't have let them die. That'll happen _after_ they find the jewel and bring it back to us."

Abis Mal didn't look convinced, but he said nothing since he was eager to see the group win so he could take over Agrabah.

* * *

The group continued through the labyrinth, following the glow of the marker, which grew brighter or dimmer depending on the route that they took, and they soon entered another large chamber – with the marker disappearing.

"Where did the marker go?" Derpy asked.

"The markers only last until we reach the location of the next challenge," the Genie explained, looking round at the chamber, which was filled with stairs going different directions. "Mind you, I never had stairs in the games I've played before."

"Well, that cat lady created this labyrinth," Dr. Whooves reminded the Genie. "So, my friend, she's the one who sets up the challenges our characters will be facing."

Agreeing with the Time Lord, the group all stepped toward the center of the chamber together-

 _SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! SNAP!_

Suddenly six cuffs shot out of the ground and clamped themselves to the right legs of the group, trapping them. There was manically laughter, and they looked around uneasily while the angels looked around warily.

"Great, now what are we going up against?" Iago wondered and he groaned when a pale green pegasus appeared before them, wearing a white shirt with a red vest, baggy red pants, and the pegasus was still laughing. "Oh no, it's Olidammara,"

"Who?" Rarity asked.

The pegasus stopped laughing and bowed to them. "Madam, I am Olidammara, the god of Music, Revels, Wine, Rogues, Humor, and Tricks."

"He's also known as the Laughing Rogue," the parrot added, scowling at the eccentric God. He would've said more, but then Inezel spoke instead.

"Olidammara, you dare block our way?" the rogue angel demanded, scowling just like Iago.

Olidammara laughed again. "Me? Block you?" he repeated in a mocking manner. "Of course _not_. I never try to prevent a quest from being completed, I only provide a challenge when needed."

"And what challenge is that?" Zimpal inquired.

"Well, I've been thinking that you all could take part in a game of chess," Olidammara suggested and stomped his hoof, making a large chessboard appear between him and the team, along with black/white chess pieces that were shaped like different ponies.

' _Chess, ugh,'_ Rarity thought while the Time Lord and the Genie came up with a game plan, which the angels all began following.

* * *

Several hours passed and the game wasn't as easy to win as the Genie had hoped. Every time one of their chess pieces was knocked off the board, the angel that made the move got hurt, and so did the owner of that particular angel. However, the team was making progress, and soon Zimpal made a move, and this resulted in Oldiammara's king being checkmated.

"Dang it, you won," Oldiammara complained good-naturally and the board disappeared with the chess pieces. "Here you go." He tossed the Genie the marker and he disappeared with a chuckle.

Abu chattered as the cuffs disappeared, too, and Iago agreed with the monkey. "That challenge wasn't as tough as the first, and it's never been that easy to defeat Oldiammara."

"Easy?" Rarity repeated. "You call that chess game _easy?_ "

"Iago and Abu both have good points," the Genie agreed, using his magic to hold the marker up. "Normally it's more challenging to defeat the Laughing Rogue, which means that Mirage has something else up her sleeves, and we'll have to be even _more_ carefully when we leave this area." He turned to the stairs and as he moved the marker around, it began glowing when he aimed it at one of the staircases that lead upward. "Upward and onward it looks like."

They started up the stairs, going up about halfway when the marker suddenly disappeared, the stairs turned into a slid, and they screamed as they slid back down, only to have an opening appear, and they dropped into it. The ponies, monkey, and parrot yelped when they all began going down different slides, loosing sight of each other, and they only had their respective characters with them.

Why did Mirage separate the team? What did she have planned for them?

* * *

A/N: No more chapters until tomorrow. Goodbye! :( R&R everyone!


	7. Chapter 7: TRICKS AND VICTORY

Adventures of Dr. Whooves: Jewel of Agrabah

A/N: (Iago enters the writers studio and finds Dede42 in the corner with a sizable pile of empty chocolate mint ice cream cartons next to her, and she is eating from a carton that is halfway empty.)

Iago: You know you're gonna make yourself sick by doing that.

Dede42: So what? Apparently I can't please _anyone,_ so I might as well eat myself to death.

Iago: (lands next to her) Now, now, how about you show me what you had intended for _Jewel of Agrabah_ , and maybe I can help you fix things.

Dede42: I don't know.

Iago: _Please?_

Dede42: (rolls her eyes and sets aside the ice cream) Fine. (They go to her computer and she shows him the final two chapters.) There, happy now?

Iago: (reads the final two chapters) Seriously? No way! I don't think so! Wait a minute, you mean Ja-?

Dede42: (covers his beck with her hand) No spoilers, please.

Iago: (pushes her hand away) Sorry, but I think I know how we can fix this. Care to assist?

Dede42: Might as well since this day can't get any worst can it?

Iago: You're stressing about something aren't you.

Dede42: Rough day at work yesterday.

Iago: Thought so. (And they get to work.)

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER SEVEN: TRICKS AND VICTORY**

" _AAAAAHHHH!_ "

The Genie heard the screams of his friends and he was determined to keep them safe. Examining the brace, he transformed himself into a mouse, and the brace disappeared, along with his angel. Shifting to the form of a large bird, he shot out of the slide and he quickly rescued the ponies, the parrot, and the monkey.

"Whoa!" Iago exclaimed as the braces and the angels disappeared. "What did you do?"

"I'm changing the rules," the Genie answered, a smile etching itself across his face. "If Mirage thinks she's going to divide us and win, then that mean kitty has another thing coming. Ready to be tricky, Iago?"

"Tricky is good," Iago agreed, grinning. "Tricky I can do."

* * *

"Where are they?!"

Abis Mal was in the final chamber with Mirage, waiting for some sign that the group were falling into the traps, and he was getting _very_ impatient. The chamber they were in contained a tall gold statue of a cat-like figure with the head of a lion and in her cupped hands was a large diamond with hues of blue. _'The Jewel of Agrabah is_ right there _!'_ he thought, looking longingly up at the jewel. _'Just waiting to be snatched up!'_

Mirage was pacing, wondering where the Genie and the others had gotten to since they should've been in different parts of the labyrinth by now, and yet there hadn't been any magical alerts from the locations. "Where are they? Where could they have gotten to?"

Just then, music began playing, and they both turned to see Iago dancing through the opening, playing a flute while Abu was tap dancing on top of a large present that was being pulled into the room on a cart, and pulling the cart was Dr. Whooves, Derpy, and Rarity.

"Come one, come all!" Iago called out, tossing the flute into the air, where it transformed into a baton. "Solve the riddle and win a prize!"

"What is this?" Mirage demanded. "This isn't the game you're suppose to be playing."

Iago ignored her and kept dancing as the cart reached the center of the room, and ponies unhooked themselves went Derpy flying to the top of the present and joined Abu in dancing on top.

"Come solve the riddle to win this _amazing_ prize!" the parrot called out in a taunting manner. "Don't you want to see what's inside?"

Abis Mal eagerly pushed past the evil cat lady and ran up to the present. "I'll play! I'll play!"

"A born sucker this one," Iago whispered to the Time Lord and the grey unicorn, and they all stifled their laughter as the parrot turned to the eager pony. "Thank you, good sir," he said pleasantly and Rarity presented the pony with a paper that she was magically holding up for him to see. "Here is the riddle you must solve to win this _amazing_ prize."

"Don't do this, you idiot!" Mirage protested.

Abis Mal ignored her and read the riddle aloud. "Why did Mickey Mouse become an astronaut?" He then paced, pondering the question, and he continued to ignore Mirage's demands that he stick with the plan until he finally faced her. "Please _shut up_ and let me solve this riddle?" he pleaded, startling her. "Thank you."

Abis Mal returned his attention to the riddle, repeating it to himself until he came up with a possible answer. "Why did Mickey Mouse become an astronaut?" he repeated and grinned. "He wanted to visit Pluto!"

"And you are correct!" Iago announced, and while Derpy and Abu got off the present, Dr. Whooves escorted Abis Mal to the present. "Here's your prize."

Excited, Abis Mal climbed onto the cart and then onto the present itself. He gripped one of the ribbon ends with his teeth and pulled, undoing the ribbon and the present began unwrapping itself, revealing itself to be a red box with a turning handle on one end. Hopping down, Abis Mal wrapped his forelegs around the handle and began turning it, resulting in a silly song to start playing.

 _`"Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase!_ _  
_ _Hakuna Matata, ain't no passing craze!_ _  
_ _It means no worries, for the rest of your days_ _  
_ _It's our problem-free philosophy_ _  
_ _Hakuna Matata!_

 _Hakuna! Matata!_ _  
_ _Timon! And Pumbaa!_ _  
_ _Hakuna! Matata!_

 _It means no worries, for the rest of your days_

 _It's our problem-free philosophy_ _  
_ _Hakuna Matata!_ _  
_ _Timon and Pumbaa!"`_

The second that the song ended, the lid popped open and, laughing crazily, a Genie-in-the-Box popped out, scaring both Abis Mal and Mirage so badly, that they both jumped into the air and ended up landing in the hands of the statue, knocking the jewel to the ground.

Returning to his unicorn form, the Genie beamed as Iago snatched up the jewel in his claws, and brought it over to the group. "Game over! We win!" And then there was a brilliant flash of light, blinding them all.

When the light faded, Mirage found herself left alone in the hands of the statue and she screamed in frustration. " _NNNNOOOO!_ "

* * *

When Abis Mal woke up, he found himself back in his quarters. _'Was that a dream or was it real?'_ he wondered and then shrugged. "Ah well, I've got things to do." And he went in search of Haroud Hazi Bin.

* * *

The group reappeared in the courtyard and they were seated around the game board with all the items intact. At first they weren't sure that the events in the labyrinth had actually happen until the Genie held up the jewel, and they knew that the adventure had really happen. The missing Jewel of Agrabah had been found!

* * *

"And I had always thought it was just a legend," said the Sultan, staring in amazement at the jewel before sending it off to have it polished by the royal jewelers. "Thank you all for finding this missing piece of history," he added to the grateful group. "Now, who's in the mood for lunch? I've been so busy, I hadn't had a chance to eat."

The others agreed, especially Derpy and Rarity, and they all joined the Sultan in having a wonderful lunch.

* * *

After saying goodbye to the Genie, Abu, and Iago, the three ponies returned to the TARDIS with both Rarity's purchases, and a number of gifts from the Sultan himself for their help in ridding the world of Mirage: Dr. Whooves had been given a collection of scrolls that covered the history of Agrabah, Derpy a recipe for cookies she was eager to try, and Rarity a bag filled with various kinds of jewels not found in Equestria.

* * *

"Well, that wasn't the kind of trip I had in mind," Rarity admitted when they returned to the Time Lord's home in Ponyville and found that only a few minutes had passed. "But it was interesting and I have more then enough silk to use for your dress, Derpy," she added, and the pegasus beamed with delight.

"You're quite welcome, Rarity," said Dr. Hooves. "However, I wish to request that you tell no pony of what has gone on here," he added.

The grey unicorn looked at him questioningly. "Why ever why not, darling?" she inquired.

"Rarity, with the exception of yourself, Derpy, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and a certain number of other ponies I've befriended over the years," Dr. Hooves explained, "know what I am, and I rather no other ponies find out since I have many enemies that might try to take advantage of that and use you against me."

Rarity was taken aback by this, but after their adventure in Agrabah, she could see that this pony did lead a dangerous life, and yet she could also see that he did care about the ponies of Ponyville by remaining here despite everything he's gone through throughout the centuries. "Of course," she agreed. "I will keep your secret, Doctor, and I will even do a Pinkie Promise." Which she did. "Now, if you both will excuse me, I have to get this back to my shop, and attend the talent show." And she left, taking her saddlebags full of stuff with her.

"Now _that's_ over with," said Dr. Hooves, "you and I have a machine to check on." And he went back into the lab with Derpy, and his face fall when he saw that the machine was ruined. "Sweet Celestia what happen here?!"

Derpy could only shrug since the machine had been working perfectly when they'd left and they hadn't been gone very long either. "I don't know, and the paper is missing, too."

"This is _very_ disturbing," Dr. Hooves muttered. "Some pony has been in my lab, and if that pony took the paper, then that means my machine picked up on something important that doesn't have to do with magic. Derpy, we have to repair my machine to find out who or what is doing all of this."

"Ok!"

* * *

In its' own time machine, the figure had seen everything on the view screen and turned to another pony in the console room: this was a unicorn with red skin, dark purple eyes, black hair and goatee, black lamp cutie mark, and wore a black headdress with a ruby in a gold curved band, and a red feather sticking out of the top. He had one foreleg wrapped around a gold staff that had a snakehead with two red rubies for eyes.

"Looks like both Abis Mal _and_ Mirage failed."

Jafar snorted. "I didn't expect those two fools to be successful," he retorted. "But it was entertaining none of the less."

The figure smirked. "Yes, it was entertaining. Now, we best return to the others and prepare for the next phase of my plan."

"Of course."

* * *

A/N: Please read this as it is the final chapter! See you tomorrow! Later! (Dede42 smiles at the camera hopefully.) R&R everyone!


End file.
